


"I spy ..."

by too_beauty



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_beauty/pseuds/too_beauty





	"I spy ..."

TITLE: “I spy …”

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion. Some friends.

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

SUMMARY: Prince Alexander is playing with his friends.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR’S NOTE: I love “puppy love”

* * *

 

   
“I spy with my little eye something beginning with P,” the little Macedonian prince said.

“Mmm, port?” Nearchos asked.

“Nope”

“Plant?” Ptolemy asked

“No”

“Palace?” Cassander asked.

“No, but I will give you another clue,” Alexander said and started to sing: “I spy with my little eye something extraordinary beginning with P and ending in I” and he giggled like crazy when he saw the desperation in his friends’ faces.

 

 

Five minutes later and they were still clueless when suddenly Perdicas shouted “Phai, over here” and Alexander’s eyes shone like two warm suns.

 


End file.
